


My Cold Heart Belongs to You

by VapireAssassin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't get Attatched, F/M, Work In Progress, may not finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VapireAssassin/pseuds/VapireAssassin
Summary: A zombie apocalypse not-too unlike any other. Featuring a duo of survivors who are doomed to lose a life by the stupidity of strangers. However, with the loss of one life, they gain another. And an unlikely love blooms, regardless of when the expiration date is due.





	My Cold Heart Belongs to You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this isn't your typical atomic bomb, wasteland, cordyceps zombie apocalypse. I tried to add my own spin to this, to make it more unique, so the easier method of killing a zombie in this series is by aiming for the stomach rather than the brain, since the stomach acids will corrode the body until it is nothing but limp limbs. Hope you like it regardless!

Two years ago, no one would have dreamed they'd be plunged into this kind of chaos.

Two years ago, Lua was attending school like any other teen.

Two years ago, she'd gotten into an argument with a delinquent who wouldn't ever seem to attend classes.

One year ago, she learned this boy’s name was Kasai Shouhisha.

Ten months ago, he'd saved her life. That was the day an underlying plague had shown its ugly face. Infecting people with weak immune systems, who then were turned hunger mad and homicidal. They wouldn't stop until they'd eaten; many times you would end up seeing a zombie eating another whilst that zombie ate a cat or something else. They had no sense of pain or any other physical or emotional sense. All they knew was that they were hungry, and they wanted to eat. They would sometimes just drop dead due to having decayed too much on the inside, and then become sustenance for others. Their brains were no longer needed, so they just began rotting away along with other organs. It wasn't a strange sight to see them with entire limbs missing, though the stomach seemed to be where to aim. The acids inside would dissolve the creature whilst it tried to eat or struggled to stand back up. They would often vomit the excess intake, leaving bones, clothes and hair in their wake. Lua had been cornered in one of the classrooms at the school, no way of defending herself as three of them walked towards her. She was too shocked to move, so she would've died if it wasn't for Kasai coming and ramming them all into a wall, crushing them as he did, with a heavy table. Since then, they'd stuck together he'd shown her how to use guns whenever they found any. It turned out that, despite having a Japanese heritage, his mother was as redneck as they came. He'd gone hunting several times when growing up, often catching dinner. He loved camping and found out all kinds of useful survival skills from his mom whilst his dad was the worry wart who bugged him to get good grades. He was her one chance of survival, he'd often told her what things he knew to try and make her capable of surviving on her own, even though he never actually wanted them to split up. She was the first one who'd stood up to him, the rest were all too scared due to his gangster-like face to open their mouths and yell at him, so she was special; different. She was confident but she never seemed to take the lead in class activities. She was a mystery. A mystery Kasai wanted to unwrap and bathe in satisfaction.

Two weeks ago, they had been running low on rations so they'd gone to try and scavenge for more food. They'd avoided the big stores since others would be there and they'd defend their territory, in this reality they'd realised that humans were the one of the worst kind of monsters. So they instead went to a small diner, there should be some tins or frozen food they could eat in there after all. However, when they'd finally found the magic cans of beans, they'd found themselves in a swarm of zombies due to some idiots testing out their new guns and bringing them all into the village. The only way they were going to escape was by getting onto the roof and just killing them from above until it was safe enough to run. Problem was, a girl as short as Lua couldn't easily hop onto a building, so Kasai hadn't hesitated to give her a boost when he actually thought of the solution. He threw the bag of food up for her to catch before hopping up and gripping the ledge. The bad thing was that they'd gripped his shirt and legs, dragging him down with what strength they could collectively muster up, and he was drowned in the swarm. Screaming out in pain and yelling at her to run. There was no fighting back. They'd left their guns in their base up some trees in a wood. No others knew where it was and zombies had long since vacated that area after eating every animal. They wouldn't return which is why they'd stationed there. Lua knew he was right, he was unarmed- or... About to be- and she wouldn't stand a chance against them. The longer she hesitated, the angrier he seemed to get, "Get out of here!!" He screamed.

And that was when she awoke from the same nightmare that had haunted her for two weeks. She was shaken, but not as shaken as she was when she heard dead leaved crunching underfoot. No one would come here, so why were there footsteps? It wasn't a group of survivors, since there was only one... What was happening...?

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not finish this, but as long as I'm interested I'll add more chapters. It's also my way of apologising for not uploading anything in the Supernatural fanfics.


End file.
